


Карты на стол

by AThousandSuns



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns/pseuds/AThousandSuns
Summary: Понимание, что однажды ему придется рассказать брату про отношения с Усаги, жило в нем давно. Но это «однажды» было не более чем эфемерным будущим, которое неизвестно когда настанет.





	

Каждое утро Мисаки повторяло предыдущее. Единственное отличие — время, во сколько он просыпался. Неизменной оставалась причина пробуждения. За ночь Усаги убирал преграду между ними в виде Сузуки-сана и наваливался на Мисаки всем телом, с удобством устраивая голову на его груди. Перед тем, как открыть глаза и упереться взглядом в макушку Усаги, Мисаки попытался глубоко вдохнуть и собраться с силами: сбросить тяжелое тело Усаги на кровать с первого раза ему еще никогда не удавалось.

Без прижимавшегося сверху Усаги стало легче, но вместе с тем прохладней. Мисаки укутался в одеяло по плечи и развернулся к нему лицом. Усаги выглядел осунувшимся. Снова откладывал работу и готов был сорвать все сроки сдачи рукописи. Темные круги под глазами были заметны даже в полумраке его спальни, который никогда не нарушался.

Усаги заворочался и потянулся вперед, к Мисаки, но тот опередил и сунул ему под руку Сузуки-сана вместо себя. Усаги прижал медведя к груди, навалившись так же, как на Мисаки немногим ранее. На его лоб упала прядь волос, и Мисаки осторожно вернул ее на место. Это тоже успело стать некой традицией его утра, когда Усаги не мог за ним наблюдать и смущать словами и действиями.

Через несколько минут Мисаки встал, оделся и, поправив перед уходом одеяло на Усаги, ушел заниматься своими обычными делами.

Накормить угрей, смахнуть пыль с внушительной коллекции медведей Усаги и приготовить завтрак давно стало для Мисаки привычной рутиной. Он переделал все дела, успел списаться с Тодо, пожелав ему удачи в первый рабочий день, и засел за чтение свежего тома Кан, когда Усаги наконец проснулся и неспешно, чуть заметно пошатываясь, вышел из спальни.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал Мисаки, не отвлекаясь от чтения.

Усаги сказал что-то невнятное в ответ и тяжело опустился на диван, устроив голову на коленях Мисаки. Мисаки попытался не обращать на него внимания, но, когда Усаги выхватил у него из рук мангу, продолжать игнорировать стало труднее.

Небрежно бросив ее на пол, Усаги перевернулся и уткнулся лицом в живот Мисаки, а его холодные руки пробрались под одежду.

— Усаги, прекрати! Тебя ждет завтрак на столе. Встань и поешь.

— Мне не нужна еда, я хочу Мисаки, — глухо произнес Усаги.

Одной рукой он обвил Мисаки за пояс, другой пытался задрать его кофту, но тот успешно сопротивлялся.

— Значит, кофе, — он попытался отвлечь внимание от себя. — Тебе нужна чашка крепкого кофе, чтобы проснуться и вернуться к работе.

— Позже, — отрезал Усаги. — Сначала подзарядка Мисаки...

— Сейчас раннее утро, — перебил он, но Усаги его не слушал и продолжал:

— ...а уже потом завтрак и немножко работы.

Прежде чем Мисаки разразился гневными криками, зазвонил домашний телефон. Мисаки дернулся, как будто кто-то зашел в комнату и застал их в позе, понять которую не составляло труда. Усаги же ожидаемо не обратил на звонок внимания и продолжил избавлять Мисаки от одежды. Трель становилась настойчивей и словно тревожней. Мисаки извернулся и вскочил на ноги, сразу кинувшись к телефону. Поднимая трубку, он бросил взгляд на Усаги, тот недовольно откинулся на спинку дивана и раздраженно щелкал зажигалкой.

— Алло, Мисаки слушает, — произнес он.

На том конце провода послышался звук, короткий вскрик, звук удара, а после них — молчание.

— Алло? — повторил Мисаки уже громче.

Усаги за его спиной встал с дивана и переместился за стол.

В третий раз переспрашивать не пришлось: звонивший заговорил сам.

— Мисаки! — воскликнул Такахиро, фоном в трубке снова раздался вскрик и удар. — Мисаки, позови, пожалуйста, Усаги к телефону.

Встревоженный Мисаки с трудом подавил желание немедленно расспросить брата все ли у них с сестренкой и племянником в порядке.

Усаги разговаривал с Такахиро односложными фразами, из которых было невозможно понять, что именно произошло у брата дома. Поэтому слова Усаги: «Конечно, ты и твоя семья можете пожить у нас» сильно удивили Мисаки, почти так же сильно, как то, что разговор длился не более двух минут.

— Усаги? — Мисаки окликнул его, когда не дождался пояснений после того, как тот положил трубку на место. — С братом и его семьей все в порядке?

— Да, просто семья Такахиро некоторое время поживет здесь, — поделился новостями Усаги.

— Это я уже понял и был бы благодарен, поделись ты подробностями или не положи трубку так быстро, — пробурчал Мисаки. — Почему? Что случилось?

— Нашествие насекомых. В доме будут проводить дезинсекцию и семьям с маленькими детьми рекомендуют пожить в другом месте.

— Некоторое время поживут здесь, — рассеяно пробормотал Мисаки, а потом очнулся, пронзенный мыслью, — нужно приготовить им комнату для гостей.

Усаги говорил что-то ему вслед, но Мисаки уже взбегал вверх по лестнице.

Прибрать комнату было не трудно. Всего-то протереть пыль и поменять постельное белье, что очень походило на каждодневные обязанности Мисаки. Поэтому ему в голову, не занятую решением проблем, начали лезть странные, тревожные мысли.

Разговаривая с Такахиро, Усаги неосмотрительно оговорился и пригласил его семью пожить в «их» квартире. Мисаки надеялся, что брат не обратил на это внимания, списав странность помехами на линии или ранним утром — временем, когда Усаги не отличался способностью трезво мыслить.

Почти сразу после того как комната была готова и даже проветрена, приехал брат с семьей.

Проходя мимо гостиной, Мисаки заметил, что Усаги там нет, и сам открыл дверь. В то же мгновение его оглушил радостный крик: «Митаки!» и подкосило, едва не повалив на пол, крепкое объятие Махиро. Мисаки присел на корточки, подхватил его под мышки и подкинул вверх. Громкий смех и крик: «Выше, выше, Митаки!» заполнили прихожую.

Внезапно раздался голос Усаги:

— Мисаки, долго ты собираешься держать Такахиро и Манами-сан на пороге?

— Все в порядке, Усаги, — рассмеялся Такахиро. — Смотря на Мисаки и Махиро, я вспоминаю, как маленьким он бежал мне на встречу, когда я возвращался со школы. За тем, что он говорил, было довольно трудно уследить, и сразу начинала болеть голова от обилия информации.

— Ребенком Мисаки был еще милее, — согласился Усаги.

Он протянул руку и взлохматил Мисаки волосы, окончательно их растрепав.

Мисаки не обращал внимания на их слова. Он закинул себе на плечи Махиро, ноги которого, затянутые в яркие носочки, свесились по обе стороны от его головы, и Мисаки, не удержавшись, пощекотал пятки. Звонкими колокольчиками в прихожей зазвенел детский смех.

— Побежали смотреть комнату, Махиро, — воскликнул Мисаки.

Он подпрыгнул на месте, и Махиро прыгнул вместе с ним, закричав при этом:

— Ура, ура, Махиро будет играть с Митаки!

Мисаки бегом промчался через гостиную, вверх по лестнице и забежал в комнату, выделенную для семьи брата. Не делая остановок, он повалил Махиро на широкую кровать и принялся его щекотать. Веселый детский смех легко проникал наружу, нарушая тишину, царившую до этого в квартире.

Вещей Такахиро и его семья привезли с собой совсем не много. Большую часть — плащи и куртки — им пришлось отдать в химчистку, пояснил Такахиро. Услышав слова отца о насекомых, Махиро, притихший на коленях матери подскочил и протянул ручку с красным пятном — следом недавнего укуса.

— Я увидел красивого жучка, а он оказался злюкой, — пожаловался он и отвернулся, уткнувшись маме в плечо. Та ласково пригладила его растрепавшиеся волосы и чмокнула в макушку. Такахиро, сидевший рядом с ней, аналогичным жестом погладил сына по голове.

— Прости за беспокойство, Усаги. Мы всего на пару дней. И мешать твоей работе не будем.

— Пустяки, — отмахнулся Усаги. — Я уже все закончил.

Первый же порыв закричать «Он врет!» Мисаки подавил: еще четыре года назад он решил не омрачать светлый и непогрешимый образ Усаги, в который верил его брат. Он приказал себе заранее готовиться к приходу разозленной Айкавы-сан.

— Как здорово, Мисаки, что все время, пока ты учился, перед тобой был Усаги — прекрасный пример для подражания.

Искренняя радостная улыбка на лице Такахиро была столь же сильной, как и досада Мисаки на его наивность. На краю сознания скользило непонимание, как Усаги удалось за столь продолжительный срок их дружбы нигде не проколоться и не выдать своего истинного характера.

Прежде чем он или Усаги успели ответить, зазвонил телефон Мисаки. Главный редактор его отдела просил выйти на замену.

На работе Мисаки метался из отдела в отдел, как и раньше, когда подрабатывал в Муракаве помощником.

Странное чувство тревоги и ощущение приближающихся неприятностей не отпускали его после тех самых слов брата, что предшествовали звонку с работы. Мисаки казалось, что брат хотел добавить что-то еще, жизненно важное.

Он изо всех сил гнал прочь плохие мысли, но те возвращались, и тревога все нарастала.

Когда Мисаки вернулся домой, оказалось, что предчувствие его не обмануло.

В квартире было тихо. Вероятно, из-за позднего часа Махиро и Манами уже легли спать, а Усаги работал в кабинете. Поздний вечер часто выдавался у него наиболее плодотворным временем суток.

Мисаки, не включая верхний свет, прошел на кухню, где выпил стакан сока и поднялся наверх, в свою спальню, которая до этого дня пустовала уже несколько месяцев.

Однако он не долго побыл в одиночестве: успел лишь стянуть толстовку и бросить ее на спинку стула, как в дверь постучали. Вошел Такахиро.

— С возвращением, Мисаки.

Он сделал несколько шагов и сел на кровать.

Мисаки внимательно наблюдал за ним, не зная, чего ждать от нового, незнакомого ему с этой стороны брата.

— Ты не слишком устаешь, Мисаки? — спросил Такахиро.

— Кажется, нет, — он растерялся. — Что-то случилось? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Мисаки.

— Нет-нет, все в полном порядке, — улыбнулся Такахиро.

Он оглянулся, словно впервые оказался в комнате Мисаки. Его взгляд непрерывно цеплялся за что-то невидимое для Мисаки.

— Здесь довольно-таки пыльно, — заметил он. — На тебя это непохоже.

Вот он, тот самый разговор, которого Мисаки боялся, но при этом ждал. Открыть правду сразу — без подготовки и серьезного обсуждения с Усаги — он был не готов. После затянувшегося молчания Мисаки нашелся с ответом:

— Еще не полностью привык к работе редактором. В комнату прихожу только чтобы спать, утром снова на работу. И вот сегодня, — он вздохнул, — не получился выходной.

— Вот как, — протянул Такахиро. Его взгляд стал рассеянным, направленным сквозь Мисаки.

— Думаю, тебе пора начать жить одному, Мисаки. Не беспокойся, — Такахиро неверно истолковал удивление на лице Мисаки, — я помогу тебе с предоплатой, и более того, — он встал, и достал из кармана ключ, — это от твоей квартиры. Прости, не смог дотерпеть, — он смущенно потер затылок, выглядя при этом страшно счастливым и гордым.

Ключ, самый обычный, миллиарды таких же перемещаются от одного человека к другому, не представляя из себя ничего интересного. Мирный кусочек железа с редкими зазубринами с одного края и утолщением на конце. Он был для Мисаки угрозой.

— Нельзя больше злоупотреблять добротой Усаги, — мягко произнес Такахиро. — Думаю, более чем за четыре года вы успели подружиться и ты будешь скучать, но так будет правильно. Ты меня понимаешь, Мисаки?

— Конечно, — спокойно произнес Мисаки.

Голос не дрогнул. На лице не отразилось ни одно из тех чувств, что терзали его сердце. Любовь, разная по природе, но одинаковая по силе, породила два желания — рассказать брату про их отношения с Усаги немедленно и принять подарок брата и съехать от Усаги. Оба варианта были одинаково болезненны.

Тишина становилась напряженной, и Такахиро замялся.

— Мне казалось, ты будешь рад.

Его расстроенное лицо на секунду отвлекло Мисаки от грустных мыслей, и он смог сказать почти искренне:

— Спасибо, брат. Немного неожиданно, но я рад и благодарен тебе.

— Тогда все в порядке. Да, Мисаки? — грусть без следа исчезла с его лица и из голоса.

— В полном.

Он порадовался, что в полумраке, нарушаемом лишь настольной лампой плохо видна его искусственная улыбка, но сил, чтобы притворяться и дальше, становилось все меньше. Мисаки выдавил из себя зевок.

— Прости-прости, — засуетился Такахиро. — Ты устал на работе, а тут еще я. Спокойной ночи, Мисаки.

Он пошел на выход, но о чем-то вспомнил и вернулся.

— Вот, — он вложил ключ в безвольно свисающую руку Мисаки. — Он теперь твой и пусть будет у тебя.

— Спасибо и спокойной ночи, брат.

Выдавить улыбку второй раз Мисаки не смог, но, к счастью, Такахиро уже вышел, воодушевленный прошедшим разговором.

Тихо закрылась дверь в соседней комнате, и внезапно колени Мисаки ослабли. С трудом он дошел до кровати и опустился на нее. Ключ жег ладонь, и он кинул его в верхний ящик тумбочки, после чего резко ее захлопнул. Однако мысли запереть было не так легко.

Понимание, что однажды ему придется рассказать брату про отношения с Усаги, жило в нем давно. Но это «однажды» было не более чем эфемерным будущим, которое неизвестно когда настанет.

Появление Усаги в спальне он заметил не сразу. Тот вошел бесшумно. Мисаки поднял на него глаза, сразу решив ничего ему не говорить. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

Голос Усаги был спокоен, когда он спросил:

— Почему ты не идешь спать? Что-то случилось? Мисаки? — окликнул его Усаги, не дождавшись ответа.

— Все в порядке, — снова солгал Мисаки, истратив за вечер годовую норму вранья. — Иди спать, Усаги.

— А ты? — поинтересовался он.

— Пока братик гостит здесь, я буду спать тут, — твердо заявил Миски.

Усаги поджал губы, но промолчал. После молчания он произнес:

— Если дело только в этом, я готов рассказать Такахиро хоть сейчас.

— Не в этом дело! — возразил Мисаки. Он и не надеялся, что Усаги с ходу поймет мотивы его поступков, тем более раз тот не знал всего. Как объяснить то противоречие, что вынуждало его скрывать от брата отношения с Усаги, он не представлял.

— Пожалуйста, Усаги, не сейчас.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что долго скрывать правду от Такахиро не получится? — спросил Усаги.

Мисаки опустил голову. Волосы завесили его лицо, и на секунду он позволил себе расслабиться. Что же с ним будет, когда придет время поговорить с Такахиро на чистоту?

— Не сейчас, — тихо произнес он.

Усаги промолчал, лишь потрепал Мисаки по голове и развернулся на выход. Рука Мисаки дернулась, и неожиданно для себя он ухватил Усаги за рукав рубашки.

— Мисаки? — переспросил Усаги.

Медленно, словно проверяя, смогут ли ноги удержать его вес, Мисаки поднялся с кровати. Крошечный шаг, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними, дался ему легче, а после единым движением, внезапным порывом, он обхватил Усаги за пояс и прижался к нему, стискивая руками. Ласковое поглаживание плеч, лопаток и спины стало последней каплей.

Мисаки приподнялся на цыпочки, уткнулся Усаги в подбородок губами и прошептал:

— Я люблю тебя, Усаги.

Поцелуй, внезапный, горячий и жадный смял его губы. Мисаки замер всего на миг, но вскоре уже отвечал не менее жадно, забыв про смущение и стыд — своих вечных спутников.

Движение Усаги в сторону кровати он заметил не сразу. Лишь почувствовав ногами ее кромку, он встрепенулся и попытался отстраниться. Здравый смысл напомнил ему, что через комнату и две стены, по сути, совсем рядом, находился его брат с женой и маленьким ребенком. Усаги перехватил его руки и повалил на матрас.

Жаркий поцелуй, в который вовлек его Усаги, и поспешные, словно в лихорадке, ласки задушили мысли о возможном отступлении. Мисаки выгибался навстречу Усаги, безуспешно пытался вырваться из железной хватки его рук только для того, чтобы ответить взаимностью. Он желал гладить и ласкать Усаги в ответ, повторять его движения, которые приносили Мисаки удовольствие и от которых дыхание срывалось на приглушенные стоны и судорожно подгибались пальцы.

Одежда полетела на пол безобразным комком. Когда исчезла последняя преграда, отделявшая их друг от друга, у обоих вырвался облегченный вздох.

Холодные руки Усаги быстро согревались. Он провел ими по плечам и спине Мисаки. Спустился на ягодицы, развел их в стороны, дразня пальцами анус. 

Проникновение было быстрым и болезненным. Мисаки подавил вскрик и дернулся было назад. Усаги придавил его всем телом, не позволив двигаться, и замер. Дрожь, сотрясавшая тела, переходила от одного к другому, синхронные вдохи и выдохи были единственными звуками, раздававшимися в спальне.

Первое осторожное движение Усаги повлекло за собой тупую боль, которая быстро сменилась привычным для первого проникновения дискомфортом. Усаги изменил положение, закинув ногу Мисаки себе на пояс. Его неспешные движения, словно покачивания на волнах, приносили Мисаки удивительное наслаждение. Каждый раз, когда они занимались любовью, был не похож на предыдущий.

Постепенно дыхание становилось быстрым и менее глубоким, а движения беспорядочными.

Оргазм подступал медленно, неотвратимо. Усаги пережал основание члена Мисаки, и тот издал разочарованный стон, не получив желаемой разрядки.

Общий стон удовольствия был почти неслышен. Усаги кончил Мисаки на живот и, свалившись рядом, притянул его к себе, обвив рукой и ногой. Глубокий, жадный поцелуй имел странный привкус отчаяния и утихшей страсти. Они прижимались друг к другу, словно желая стать одним целым, чтобы никогда не расставаться.

Последнее, что почувствовал Мисаки перед тем, как провалиться в сон, были бережные прикосновения Усаги, убиравшего сперму с его живота. 

Просыпался Мисаки тяжело. Тело ломило, вязкий сон не желал отступать.

Он пошевелился, чуть-чуть разлепив глаза, и сразу наткнулся взглядом на ключицу Усаги, не прикрытую одеялом. На плече красовался синяк. Засос, спустя примерно минуту понял Мисаки и сразу же покраснел. Он осторожно приподнялся и начал красться, чтобы встать с постели, но Усаги обхватил его поперек груди и прижал к себе.

Мисаки на мгновение замер. В тишине дыхание Усаги можно было принять за дыхание спящего человека, если бы не его руки, теребившие соски Мисаки.

— Перестань, Усаги, — прошипел Мисаки.

Усаги не ответил. Он сполз ниже, не прекращая дразнящих прикосновений, поцеловал плечи, затылок и шею Мисаки. Мисаки пробрала сладкая дрожь.

Рука Усаги скользнула ниже, по животу, в сторону паха, но Мисаки извернулся и сел, так далеко, насколько позволяла его узкая кровать. Усаги закинул руки за голову, не сделав попытки вернуть все как было.

Радостный крик Такахиро, разорвавший тишину пополам, заставил Мисаки вздрогнуть. Усаги рядом напрягся, но не придал этому никакого значения. Но через миг Такахиро вновь громко позвал Мисаки по имени. После чего, дверь в спальню Мисаки с шумом распахнулась.

Мисаки дернулся, чтобы вскочить на ноги, но Усаги не позволил ему это сделать, вовремя накинув на него одеяло и схватив за руку.

Такахиро замер на пороге. Последний звук давно слетел с его губ, и тишина постепенно становилась гнетущей. Он стоял, крепко стиснув пальцы в кулаки, и смотрел в сторону, чуть опустив взгляд.

Мисаки сжался, боясь его слов. Такахиро прочистил горло и пробормотал:

— Вот тебе и сюрприз, — и продолжил чуть громче, — одевайтесь. Поговорим.

***

Белый потолок и светло-бежевые стены — первое, что Мисаки увидел, проснувшись. Обстановка новой квартиры очень скоро стала для него привычной, однако утром, с мутным после сна сознанием, и поздно вечером, возвращаясь уставший с работы, ему требовалось около минуты и пара напоминаний, что он пришел в свой дом. В свой новый дом, говорил себе Мисаки.

Разговор, который последовал после того, как Такахиро застал их с Усаги в более чем недвусмысленном положении, стал для Мисаки пыткой.

Едва Такахиро вышел и закрыл за собой дверь, как Мисаки пробрала дрожь. Руки задрожали, и ему пришлось сцепить их между собой. Усаги пошевелился, вставая. Мисаки отвел взгляд в сторону, словно впервые видел его обнаженным.

Их одежда валялась бесформенной кучей рядом с постелью, и пока Усаги одевался, кидая в сторону Мисаки его одежду, тот сидел на кровати, сжавшись и уткнувшись лицом в колени.

— Одевайся, Мисаки, — мягким тоном произнес Усаги.

Он присел напротив Мисаки и провел рукой по голове. Мисаки поежился, но поднял голову. Вопреки опасениям Усаги, его глаза были сухими.

— Как думаешь, братик сильно расстроился?

— Одевайся и узнаем. Давно пора было все ему рассказать.

Мисаки кивнул неосознанно. О том, чтобы признаться брату до того, как он окончит учебу и встанет на ноги, обретя независимость, не могло быть и речи. Но и теперь делать это было страшно.

Такахиро сидел в гостиной, хмурый и замкнутый, не похожий на самого себя. Несмотря на поздний час, не было слышно ни Манами, ни шумного Махиро, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что в квартире, кроме них, никого нет.

Усаги и Мисаки, не сговариваясь, сели напротив него.

Разговор выдался тяжелым: Такахиро с трудом подбирал слова, но не давал им возможности прервать свой монолог. Он говорил о том, что он увидел и как расстроен этим. Вторым потрясением для него стало признание Мисаки о том, как долго продолжались их отношения. Он замолк, переводя изумленный взгляд между ними, набрал в легкие воздух, но ничего не сказал и шумно выдохнул. Так повторилось несколько раз.

Обрести силы и внятно сформулировать то, что его интересовало, но при этом звучало более-менее тактично, у него получилось не сразу.

— С чего все началось?

Усаги открыл было рот и успел произнести:

— Это я...

Как Мисаки его перебил:

— Это было общее желание. Я, — он стиснул руки, лежащие на коленях в кулаки, — люблю Усаги и не оставлю его, даже если ты этого не одобришь.

Разговор пошел по второму кругу, с тем лишь отличием, что Такахиро затронул тему будущего, отталкиваясь от настоящего. Мисаки чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, находясь под прицелом бесконечных вопросов. К чему приведут их отношения? Есть ли у них будущее? Понимали ли они риск, которому они подвергают свою репутацию.

Готовых и однозначных ответов, которые могли его устроить, у них не было. Но понять, какого исхода ждет Такахиро, оказалось легко — немедленного расставания и сведения общения к минимуму.

Когда он затронул тему долговечности их отношений, Усаги возразил непреклонным тоном:

— Четыре года, Такахиро. Это достаточный срок, чтобы узнать друг друга и понять — способны мы прожить вместе или нет.

Такахиро проглотил возражения, вспомнив, что именно так оно и есть. По крайней мере, так произошло между ним и Манами. Внезапная мысль молнией появилась в его голове, и он не замедлил ее озвучить.

— Верно. Усаги прав, как всегда. Но Мисаки жил с тобой в качестве квартиранта и всегда был на виду. Ваши отношения не переживут проверки расстоянием.

Он выдержал паузу, внезапно обретя покой. Если они справятся с его предложением, то он готов поверить в крепость чувств и даже сможет принять их.

— Вчера, — медленно начал он, — я передал Мисаки ключ от квартиры. Она не большая, но хорошая, а главное — уже готовая для вселения. Это будет вашим испытанием. Шесть месяцев он будет жить там, если за это время у вас не случится крупных сор или вы не расстанетесь, я поверю, что вы действительно любите друг друга.

Примерно две недели спустя Мисаки почти привык к тому, что теперь спит, ест и вообще, живет, один. Только в первые два дня он как и раньше ставил две кружки для кофе, готовил так, чтобы спрятать перец и прочее, что Усаги отказывался есть, а через три дня он перешел на самые простые блюда. Трудный период в издательстве пришелся очень кстати. После работы у него оставалось не слишком много времени и сил, чтобы тосковать по Усаги.

После подписания контракта с Муракава, Мисаки определили в журнал детской манги, счастью Усаги не было передела, и до сих пор главный редактор натаскивал его, не выделяя автора.

Спустя ровно три недели после того, как Мисаки переехал от Усаги, в середине рабочего дня ему позвонила Айкава и без лишних слов устроила допрос:

— Мисаки! Где этот писака-сенсей, который снова срывает все сроки? Меня уволят, в этот раз меня точно уволят, — пробормотала она.

— Прости-прости, Айкава-сан, сделаю все возможное, чтобы сегодня же Усаги объявился с готовой работой.

— Спасибо, Мисаки! — воскликнула Айкава-сан. — Только ты меня понимаешь и поддерживаешь.

Мисаки промычал что-то вроде: «Рад был помочь», однако его уже не слушали. Перед тем как связь прервалась, он успел услышать неразборчивый, но очень эмоциональный крик Айкавы-сан.

Он привычно задумался о том, как Усаги справляется без него. Утешал факт, что примерно десять лет, после того как ушел из дома и до переезда к нему Мисаки, он справлялся один. Но Мисаки сразу вспоминал, как часто тот путал стаканы обычные и термостойкие, резал пальцы, при попытке сделать простейший бутерброд. Внезапно накатила тревога от звонка Айкавы-сан. Все ли в порядке с Усаги?

По возвращении домой, до того, как переступить порог, Мисаки учуял запах дыма, доносящийся из его квартиры. Быстро, не задумываясь о том, что именно он делает, Мисаки отпер дверь и вбежал внутрь, безошибочно определив кухню как источник дыма.

Но, оказалось, все было не так страшно. В кухне ничего не горело, тонкая пелена дыма стремительно рассеивалась, выходя в распахнутое окно, а в раковине, частично залитая водой, испускала последний дух сковородка. Слишком знакомая картина, успел подумать Мисаки. Вернувшись в прихожую, которую он пробежал, не глядя ни под ноги, ни по сторонам, он заметил пару знакомых ботинок и небрежно брошенное на крючок пальто Усаги. Сердце в груди сбилось с ритма.

Позвать Усаги по имени он не смог. Мисаки прошел в спальню, которая с убранным футоном становилась гостиной. На низком, вдвое меньше чем нужно диване дремал Усаги. Мисаки сделал шаг к нему, но споткнулся о нечто, чего раньше не было на полу. Дорожная сумка, на вид очень дорогая и вместительная, преградила ему путь. Нехорошие мысли полезли Мисаки в голову, и он поспешил их отогнать. Обойдя препятствие, он подошел к Усаги и опустился перед ним на корточки. Тот выглядел еще более осунувшимся, словно у него приближалось сразу несколько крайних сроков. Между бровями залегла морщинка.

Несмотря на то, что условием брата было раздельное проживание, но не полное прекращение общения, за все три недели им удалось пообщаться лицом к лицу не более десятка раз. Переписка и телефонные разговоры не могли заменить того, к чему они привыкли за то время, что прожили вместе.

Теперь, когда он увидел перед собой Усаги, целого и невредимого, ему стало спокойней. Но вслед за спокойствием появилось недоумение: почему на пороге его комнаты дорожная сумка Усаги, зачем тот снова взялся за попытку что-то приготовить? Ну, и совсем привычное — возникло раздражение, что Усаги снова сбежал от Айкавы-сан. Усаги никогда не изменится, фыркнул про себя Мисаки и решил его разбудить.

Поцелуем.

В щеку.

***

Под размеренный перестук клавиш ноутбука Мисаки работал с тем, что пришлось взять на дом. Усаги сидел рядом и прилежно дописывал свой роман. Нормальный роман. Иногда Мисаки отвлекался от бумаг и, не мигая, смотрел на Усаги. Внезапно пойманный на подглядывании он покраснел, но не отвернулся. Усаги усмехнулся, придвинулся ближе и запечатлел на его губах мягкий поцелуй. Тело Мисаки покрылось мурашками. Оно еще помнило откровенные ласки Усаги и страсть, утихшую всего лишь полчаса назад.


End file.
